Sexy Love
by 3fi-pina3
Summary: She was always beaming. He always did his best. He wanted to love her forever. Because she brought the sunshine to his world. They just needed each other.


Sexy Love

**MUST READ A/N **

Wow. I think this one is going to be the beautiful one-shot because where I derieved this from really is beautiful. I dedicate this one-shot to"So You Think You Can Dance" Partners: **Allison and Ivan **because they have touched my heart in an absolutely beautiful way. Watching them dance together was like falling in love. Even almost like watching a love story in the making. WHo knew it could be so beautiful in real life? WHen Allison left the show last week... I think... I was devestated. Even now...but for another reason. XD I think Ivan loved her or something close to it... Maybe I'm not the only one who sees it... but that's what I definitly think... It was the most saddest thing to see them separate. This is why I wrote this one-shot. Because whenever I saw them dance, that's all I saw. She is such a happy person. and he always did his best because she made him feel like a better person... in hypothetical terms...but I was truly touched by this dancing couple...sometimes I don't even know why, but I guess this is why. Love is beautiful, and love is sexy therefore "Sexy Love" By Ne-Yo. THe last song they danced together. THe most beautiful performance that now could make me cry because hip-hop is such a big part on my influence in music...So this one-shot, it has to go to **Allison and Ivan **because they have made me anticipate for the day when I find true love XD

DISCLAIMER: I don't own it YOu knowwww...

**MUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/NMUST READ A/N \\\\\\**

**Did you read it? ( the A/N)

* * *

**

**Cagalli's POV 4:30 AM Her Bedroom**

It all started at a party that I went to. It had been a long time since I had gone to one. Kira and Lacus forced me to come, as usual. It was a party to celebrate Lacus' success for her new album since her pregnancy. She had layed off singing for a whole two years. It took place at this big venue, thousands of producers, press, media, everyone was there. The entertainment was absolutely stunning, there were acrobats on the ceiling doing these amazingly scary tricks with a curtain. I don't really know what they're called, but I'm gonna call them curtain dancers. There were singers, other than Lacus obviously, who sangs the most addicting songs, most that I have saved on one of my phones. The whole place was themed into some fantasy world. The lights were turned off, and all the light you could see wer the ones coming from this globe thingy, that shot out different colours of light, and the ones coming out from the doors.

It was nice and all...but the place just wasn't for me. Plus, I hadn't really been really into the party mood for weeks. So I followed the light through the crowd of people and took a breather. I looked around to where exactly I was, and to my surprise, it was even more breath-taking than the previous room I was in. The Room led to different doors, and there was a beautiful fountain in the middle where fish swam. I sat at the rim of the fountain and eyed at all the palm trees, that oddly surrounded the room. It was as if this room was somewhat of an oasis. Obviously an oasis, had sand...and yes there was sand. It got into my heels, that when I sat decided to take off.

Lately I haven't been myself at all. Usually in a regular basis, smiling was just like part of my routine. I smiled almost all the time... except when I was doing stuff that didn't need smiling, but I hope you get what I'm saying. Before it was if there was a flshlight always shining at my face because I was always happy. ALthough now I'm not so sure. I'm not really happy...worst of all I don't know why. Kira says its because I never go anywhere with them, but Lacus says that I should get myself back on the dating market. I mostly agree with Kira though, because I don't really need to get myself another boyfriend, I'm fine on my own. I think...

I thought about it for a while...and I think maybe they were both right. But you know that feeling, when you just don't want to do anything about it. because you just don't feel like it? That's how I felt. I sat on that fountain for an hour, and I thought a lot. I thought, and I cried. I cried because I made so many mistakes that I could have fixed...but everything was just spur of the moment. At that moment I really wished that there was an actual pause button on life, because I wouldn't have done the things that I did, hurt the people that I wish I just didn't...because he...I mean...they...They would be here with me and we would be happy. Then I felt arms snake around my stomach, and kissed the back of my head.

At that point, I really thought that I was going insane. Why? DId I miss him that much to feel his arms around me? I cried even harder, and completely buried my face into my hands. I collected my tears, but I still felt those arms around me...I was crazy.

There were just times, especially like that, when I really did miss my old self. Because when I was like that...he was there...and he made me happy. He was the bestest friend that I could ever ask for. I didn't even have to talk to him sometimes... Sometimes he's just kiss me and all of my problems would go away. WHen I cried in my hands I felt the hug get tighter, and then it was gone. The feeling of his arms had just faded away.

I turned around, and there he was...Maybe I wasn't going crazy. He was walking away, and I saw him take in a deep breath...almost as if he was about to cry. I called out to him surprised. And his look...I would never forget it...It was sad. I've never seen him that sad in my life. He looked almost disappointed as well. It hurt. Then quickly, as if it had never happened, he swallowed and smiled. He smiled at me the only way he knew how...his foolishly good-looking smile... THe one that made me smile. THen I saw a tear roll down, and I couldn't help it anymore. I got up and ran to him and just hugged him, oh, I also gave him the biggest tear spot on his shirt.

He told me that I was his best friend...and that he knew it was even more than that. He said that best friends weren't supposed to ever separate. He said that he couldn't take being separated from me because he was suffering, he couldn't work, he couldn't do things right. I was actually the opposite, I told him. I worked...it was successful, but I worked too much. We talked for a while...and surprisingly, he didn't kiss me. Believe me we talked for a long time.

That night I brought him home, and we did something that we hadn't done for the longest time. And to be frank, I was so happy because I had missed him so much. I didn't realize until now, but I really did miss him. And this morning...I did something that I hadn't done in a long time...

I smiled...

* * *

**Cagalli's Room 8:30 AM **

It was the same morning, and Cagalli had fallen asleep. Athrun had just woken up and realized that he wasn't in his room. He woke up to a beautiful old-styled bedroom. The doors, and the bottom half of the walls were made of wood, while the other half of the walls were smoothly painted a pale yellow. The floor was made of marble, and the balcony doors were opened slightly. He could hear the birds chirping, and wished that they didn't. He wished they didn't because then that meant that it would be morning...and he didn't want to leave.

He took the sheets and covered rest of his body. He felt cold. He turned his head to face something else that he saw when he looked around the room. He smiled, Cagalli was still sleeping. He saw the sheets cover only the bottom half of her body and reached for them to cover her up...He knew that she would be mad if she found herself awake like that. As he covered her up, then she felt a hand stop him.

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_Just one touch and I erupt _

_Like a volcano and cover her with my love_

_Baby girl, you make me say_

_Ooh Ooh Ooh_

"Huhh?" he blurted out loud.

She turned the other was making her back facing him, "I have nothing to hide from you..." she said lazily.

He laughd at her, "Then I must ask: Why did you just turn away from me?"

She turned back to him and kissed him on the lips. She was up at four in the morning, thinking, so why should she have to deal with this?

"Fine then I won't turn away...Geez...So picky."

He moved in closer and kissed her on her forehead. SHe smiled, and wished everyday would be like this.

"Morning...Asuran.." she teased. He moved in to hug her.

_And I just can't think (Of anything else I'd rather do)_

_Then to hear you sing (Sing my name the way you do)_

_Ooh, when we do our thing (When we do the things we do) _

_Baby girl you make me say, Ooh Ooh Ooh _

He gave a snicker when he heard her say "Asuran" He remembered the time when they were together and he told her that she could call him that. The funny thing was, only she called him that. It was almost like his sex name. All that night, that was all she called him. He remembered it, and it pleasantly rang in his head over and over again.

Cagalli tucked her hands underneath her head and looked straight forward into his eyes. She didn't want him to go. After last night, she realized how much she needed him. Oddly enough he was the same way. He felt that she was the only person that could make him do things that he thought he couldn't. Of course he could do things before he met her, but then there are things that he didn't even think of doing that he could now face. There was this one time when they went bungee jumping and-- okey.. kind of off-topic.

"Can't you stay?" she whispered.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her gently, "I'm sorry princess, but I can't...I might come back tonight..." He smiled seductively,

"Only if you want..." he said as his smile remained.

"You're weird." She smiled. She didn't even want it to mean that way...She blushed, and he saw it.

"You are such a shy lady, princess," he said as he stroked his fingers along her arm. He sat up and turned to the side of the bed. She follwed him by rolling to his back. She stared at him from head to toe. He caught her eyes and scruffled her hair. He picked up his boxers from the floor and slipped them on, then he walked to the washroom. As he reached to her side of the bed, he grabbed the covers and threw it to the end of the bed, exposing all of Cagalli.

"ZALAAAAAAA!!!!" she shrieked. She threw a pillow at him, and it hit his head. He felt a little dizzy, but he walked into the washroom nonetheless.

* * *

He combed through his hair with both of his hands, took a deep breath, and held the edge of the counter while leaning in. He smiled at himself in the mirror. He didn't think he could be any more happier than how happy he was now. He thought, and maybe he was always meant to come back to her no matter how far away he went. It felt so good to be with her, to touch her, to spring them both back to their feet, to love her again...

_Sexy love _

_Girl the things you do (oh baby, baby) _

_Keep me sprung_

_Keep me running back to you (oh baby, I)_

_OoOo I love _

_Making love to you _

_Baby girl you know your my _

_Sexy love _

He didn't want to think destiny, but maybe the other word would be fate... He felt like he was just in some kind of play, like Romeo and Juliet or something. maybe he would come back tonight after all. Especially after a good day of work today. He already knew that he was gonna have one, he was back with her, and who more could make him feel better than his true love...

* * *

**Last Night Cagalli's room **

"Asurann..." she heatedly whispered into his ear.

He was positioned on top of her, keeping himself from collapsing by using is arms. He breathed in heavily, and relaxed as he exhaled. He looked down at her with his fearsome eyes, while she fought his gaze by softening hers. It was going to be their third round for the night, but they weren't tired. They needed it. Or maybe they both thought they needed it...

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and reached in to kiss him. She thought that he looked so handsome with the lighting and all. It was a dim light, but you could see how gentle he really was. Lately he hadn't been showing up anywhere all gentle...Neither did she.

_'We are human, after all...People do affect us...and nothing affects me more than his love...' I _she thought.

She reached to his lips again and kissed him harder, making him absolutely fall out of his position, and onto her body. They rolled in bed kissing for about five minutes, then quickly parted for a quick talk.

"Aren't you getting tired of this?" She said competitively.

"Why? Just so you can win? I don't think so," He said arrogantly, "Plus, I could never get tired of making love to you..." He said as he quickly crashed back down on her lips, making her moan loudly.

_I'm so addicted to how she's the sweetest drug_

_Just enough...Still to much_

_Say that I'm slippin' up spung on love be above_

_I can't help she makes me say _

_Oo Oo Oooh _

_And I just can't think (of anything else I'd rather do)_

_Then to hear you sing (sing my name the way you do)_

_Oh, when we do our think (when we do the things we do)_

_Baby girl you make me say... Oo Oo Ooh _

_My Sexy Love_

It was beautiful to hear her like this, Athrun had thought after. Even some of the most work-a-holic people were human. He knew tha Cagalli was one of them. He remembered a while ago when they had problems or just needed a stress reliever, this would be it. They'd just have endless rounds of sex. Depending on how tired they were. Cagalli and Athrun had always given all of themselves whenever they did this because they were always worried when the other wasn't themself.

_Sexy love _

_Girl the things you do (oh baby, baby) _

_Keep me sprung_

_Keep me running back to you (oh baby, I)_

_OoOo I love _

_Making love to you _

_Baby girl you know your my _

_Sexy love _

_Baby what we doing makes the sun come up _

_Keep on lovin 'til it goes back down_

_And I don't what I'd do if I would lose your touch _

_That's why I'm always keeping you around_

_My sexy love_

"ATHRUN!" she panted, "I miss you here with me, please... don't do that again...leave me...I mean..."

They were done. This was the last round that they were going to do. He tired out of his mind.

"How do you feel?" He said as he touched her face.

"I feel like the world has just stopped, and the gods look at us with a smile on their faces. Almost like you look at me..."

"You think too much...In my opinion..." he joked.

SHe clenched her eyebrows and looked at him with awe. "And what did you think mister Asuran Zala?"

"Marriage."

"Huh?"

"I thought about you and me...getting married. What is that a problem _miss Cagalli Yula Attha_? Is it that much a crime to love you?"

He smiled at her and looked like he was ready for another round. Although she doused that thought by frowning at him. Then she smiled, "Nope...I just didn't think that you would think about it..."

"Wh---"

"BUT! If you want to marry me..." she yawned, and cradled into his arms, "THen that's...ahhhh...that's fine with me..." she finalized as she went to sleep.

He stroked her hair as he covered the both of them with the thin sheet of blanket... Maybe he just would ask her.

* * *

**The Outside Gate of the Orb Palace 10:45AM **

_Sexy love _

_Girl the things you do (oh baby, baby) _

_Keep me sprung_

_Keep me running back to you (oh baby, I)_

_OoOo I love _

_Making love to you _

_Baby girl you know your my _

_Sexy love _

"Bye Athrun," she said when she embraced him. He gave her a kiss, and stared into her eyes. He just needed to look at them one more time before he would see her again in a few more hours. There are many minutes in a day, you know. And each, one by one, would go at a slow pace just to torment them both. Time wasn't really a being that would befriend just anyone.

He walked into his car, and slowly drove out of the drive way, looking at Cagalli, almost crashing into the gate that was still opening. She was waving at him, and as he watched, he saw Kira walk out of the door. He was in a state that was more confused than knowing your teacher grades you by favouritism. All he could do was laugh, and hope for the best when he would go back to the palace tonight, hoping that he won' t shred him to pieces.

Today seems a bit brighter than usual, he had thought. ALthough it had been that way for the past few days, Athrun smiling was just something that you yourself would have to keep as a happy thought.

_"Cagalli...My bestest friend, girl, lover, sex part---no nevermind that one...I will never leave her...THere were times when I wanted to...and there was one time I actually carried it through. ALthough that made me quite a miserable wreck. I feel that the sun shines brighter today, and maybe it might be a little hotter when I think about her, but nonetheless she makes me happy. What could I do to make her happy? That girl has the most confusing mind I have ever tried to peak into. She works late, she works HARD and late, she drives me crazy with every single little touch...I don't know just how sane she is, but frankly she's making me the quite opposite..." _

_"For these past few years...nothing could make me happier than for her to be with me forever. And best friends...are supposed to be best friends forever..right? THere's a very thin line between a lover and friend..." _

_She makes the hairs on the back of my neck stand up_

_ ...With just one touch... _

_"I wonder what time my break is today...I need to buy a ring..." _

_

* * *

_

Bleckkleess. I kinda liked it.. It fucking took me like 3 days to write. THat's like the longest span ever! I think I id a pretty HORRIBLE job on this one, because I wasn't so sure what I was doing.. XD I'll look back on it and think it was totally stupid. Although this one-shot was in the spur of a moment kind of thing... ALthough I really do mean my dedication. Finding love is definitely hard business... but when the deal is done...ahhh...it must be nice... Well I am coming up wiith a new story okey? and a WAY WAY more spicier sequel to **Love Is A Book **also the really new stroy that I hope to complete...if I ever finish the first chapter is called **I Rememer This Feeling... **Really romantic scandolous story. Sometimes I think I should just use other characters and write a totally whole other story...but that would be way too much work XD Well until next timeeee!!! Loves to all!!

- 3fi-pina3

PS. HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!!!


End file.
